Ayato Kirishima x Reader Sweat & Bruises
by violetharmonia
Summary: Story is a bout average girl who tries to blend into crazy society of ghouls and humans. Average grades, average personality, average status.When an accident forces her to reveal her real face all she can do is to play her cards right so hold hold onto your hats for a really twisted story of a Rat who twists nerves.
1. Twisted Nerve

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d7e49588c9e5b6c4288ee1b132707cb"It's was a lovely summer evening as you exited the mall. Walking to your bike, you think about the wonderful purchases you have made today. The only bad thing was that you had to park so far away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6354b6665d01cda70eda1d36d3cc780b"Finally reaching your blue bike, you bent to unlock the lock , when you heard a rustling behind you. Just as you turn to see what it is, a hand is harshly placed over your nose and mouth and an arm snakes across your waist and you find yourself pulled up against the body of your attacker. You struggle to escape but his grasp is too strong , you have seen TV tips for such situations so you made your bike fall just to make some noise. But of course this childish attempt wouldn't effect the blue haired monster./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52d77fc94a600c28ec6c26566592f1e9"Suddenly you felt sharp pain in your back stomach within seconds you feel yourself getting weak and nearly collapsing. The last thing you remember before passing out is the sound of your attacker whispering in your ear :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93b6d114d01837838774245c093a85f9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"" Too easy "/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1f360ca27bb07772f77e99f6497c47b"After a period of time, you slowly awaken and struggle to open your eyes. Through a gray haze you notice your eyes are covered and you can't see what the hell is happening around you of course common sense tells you that you have been taken but because of weakness you still have no idea what's going on. Trying to reach up and remove the blindfold you realize your hands are chained on wall. Your attempts to speak only produce muffled whispers as your throat is dry and your wound that you feel prevents you from crying out. The sounds of people talking and footsteps make you shiver as you feel a vibration under your body. Rolling onto your side you can hear the screams you realize you are in some kind of " chamber " like room? You are still very groggy from the wound and the vibrations from something unexplained lull you back to sleep. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf050dd6b7757a86a3f277d82b0dfaea"The sound of a metallic door slamming against the wall get you to semi-consciousness. You can hear the sound of heavy foot steps as someone walks around the room. The noise is gone and you struggle to understand what the person is up to. Suddenly you feel something near your face as the blind fold is ripped you feel his hands roughly grab your chains making you look at them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1da06294ccd76ca151cb69f947453308"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"" What the fuck ? Wake up bitch you had slept enough !"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2330db8978574577398686d8dbc944ad"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Grabbing your chains he easily throws you across the room making your wound bleed once more he quickly grabs your throat and starts chocking you. finely you see this inhuman em style="box-sizing: border-box;"thing /emstanding in front you , His eyes are filled with sly glare and lips into sadistic smirk. You struggle to breath when you hear him say:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8059bfdbb117e153e3ec45405eaa9271"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"" Oh , what is it ? Am I hurting you human thresh ? "/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2505baee30c0e0d81e461cdcb024b58f"After another painful seconds he let go of your throat as you fall back trying to get oxygen and coughing. You look up and are faced with hard kick :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5e01e0870f95b2b853d51cf5bd0b7cf"em" Who told you you could look up little shit ?! You either obey or all these will seem like a child play to you next timespan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" UNDERSTAND ?! /span"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="124f2497563935c22efb129e0c16352d"You bow your head crying in yes when you get another slap ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf17390f72cf8b13b7163ec7ee6cd535"" Say it , do you fuckingspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" UNDERSTAND ?!/em/span SAY IT BITCH "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02bd7ddec8b1f13b534325110be848d7""Y-y-yes I understand p-please no more "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0432e85a999afbf3e25c11aba3488758"You say it as you start crying like a 3 years old child ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75a0831a0da5aa0b4968f105d7cea0e1"In a second you're grabbed by your H/C hair and thrown across the room em style="box-sizing: border-box;"again ./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bcfcb37ea741a8757d5217c64ad665aa"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"" Stop crying or I'll give you something span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"REAL /spanto cry about "/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d10fc139034b5f61afefa4f43b197e66"You try to stop with all your might allowing yourself to let a few drops of your crystal tears to fall on your S/C skin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="286b868ec178d01864a088956871168c"Suddenly you hear unfamiliar male voice : " emAyato you're needed here , question her later/em"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ea7fecdefb6977576b4934aa7c295cf"Your kidnapper aka " Ayato" instantly obeys their " command " before gazing at your pathetic body and storming off locking the cold iron door behind him/p 


	2. Sweat & Bruises

You had no idea how long you have been sleeping or even awake. You physically couldn't take it anymore what the fuck was this place? yeah you figured it out that it was some sort of ghoul base but screams made your brains explode:

 _"_ shut up . . . Shut the hell up . . . let me sleep . . _."_

Your humane side kind of understood their feelings since you also cried yourself to sleep from pain. This pain was unbearable after " Ayato" threw you across the room , the wound started leaking fearing you would die from blood loss you " staffed " your shirt inside . Honestly , You had **No** fucking idea what the fuck you were doing you couldn't do anything , you couldn't even scream for help fearing that blue haired would hear and beat you up _again or even worse_.

While your humane side felt the pain others were bearing , your common sense took over .

' Okay Y/N ... Relax . . . You need to stay calm , you'll diffidently get out of here . . . first I need to figure out what they want _**besides**_ from my flesh of course . I would think that this might be connected to my brother since he works for CCG but I haven't seen him for a while so this doesn't make sense. . Maybe it was because of your job ? . . . Oh my gosh i'm totally getting sold or killed ! ! ! . . . **NO** shut up idiot me you have watched that TV guide about these kind of situations didn't you use them ! . . . yeah I did that's why it helped me **so much** when I was GETTING KIDNAPPED . . Well . . . fighting off ghoul attacker is harder than fighting off same species . . with one stab he knocked me out . . . '

Suddenly a metallic door opened , she didn't dare to look up fearing her kidnapper will go nuts like last time .

 _" Oi , bitch what the fuck , you messed up my floor with your rotten blood couldn't be clean for a few hours? "_

She didn't say anything just kept silent trying not to get on his nerves since she figured out he had a bad temper .

 _" You know I'm in a really good mood , today I met some CCG trash killed every one of them , You humans so pathetic risking your lives for each other while you can save yourself that logic is just shitty "_

He went around the room while bubbling his views on humans how they should be killed off that they're only food.

Until he stopped.

You couldn't figure out what he was up , your gut told you to get ready for some pain

because this is exactly how he beat you up last time.

And you weren't wrong , he kicked you in face making your nose bleed.

" _Now that you're ''awake'' let's get down to the business , You little fucker , you thought we couldn't figure out what you were up to ? you are wondering around the streets like a filthy rat trying to get info about Aogiri tree just to please your fucking_ _ **NUTJOB**_ _brother_ " He kicked you in the stomach making you to cough blood , he grabbed you with your H/C hair and started shaking you tearing your hair roots.

 _"_ please stop , please , please no more _" You yelled as hot tears ran down your cheeks ._

 _" What did I told you bitch ?!_ _ **DON'T CRY OR I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO CRY ABOUT "**_

 _"_ I'm sorry please ... please no more Ayato _"_

He let go of hair giving her look of disgust before pinning her to wall and chocking her

 _" What did you just call me whore . ._ _ **Who the FUCK you you think you are to call me by my first name you fucking rat ?!**_ _"_

 _"_ I . . I plea - _"_

 _"_ _ **SHUT UP SHUT THE FUCK UP**_ _" He screams as he tightens grip around her throat . When he sees she's about to pass out he stops , making her fall on the ground ._

 _She inhales , coughing_ Tears streaming down her face , heart beat getting faster she crawls to his feet .

"I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I'm sorry . . . "Saying it over and over again for good 5 minutes before He takes her by her chains and pins her to the ground .

" It's Ayato - **SAN** for you _. Don't you understand what your status is here CCG rat ? If not I'll tell you , You don't have the privilege to talk , you don't have freedom to move , cry , laugh , scream. All you're allowed to do is to breath while staring motionlessly as if you were a figure . Look here you little shit since I'm in a good mood I'll let it slide . . For now . . but do this again , DO THIS SHIT_ _ **AGAIN**_ _I'll fuck you up so badly you won't be able to say fucking_ _Oh_ _._ _ **UNDERSTOOD**_ _?!_

She quirks letting out soft **yes** still not recovered from chocking.

 _"Now what was I saying . . . were you wandering around the wards like a filthy rat ? What info were you trying to dig out ? Com'n say it bitch . Tell me the truth ._

 _"_ I-I was just curious about this place that's all . . I moved here 3 months ago _"_

 _*_ _ **SLAP**_ _*_

He slapped her so hard she laid there until he dragged her closer to him , making her look into his eyes to show the H/C-ed he wouldn't buy her lie.

 _" I'm giving you last chance before I'll smash your pretty face with my_ _ **3 inched boot**_ _._ _Don't you dare to lie this time_ _"_

 _"_ I-I understand Ayat-to S-s-san _"_

 _"You know I'm usually not so patient with freaks like you but since you're_ _ **THAT**_ _dumb I'll detail this shit for you, rat. Jason's men watched you for a while . We wouldn't give a fuck if you were some slut who was whoring around the wards buuut congratulations Y/N , Instead of being a slut you are a filthy rat ! We saw you making chit chats with ghouls trying to get info from anywhere you could , your ratass even went to 2nd ward to get info fucking bitch. So Now . . . . be a good girl and answer what the fuck you are up to ._

 _"_ W-well I just w-wanted to investigate . . . B-besides . . . * coughing blood * CCG spies themselves can't get a lot of info about Aogiri what makes you think I'm so special ? They are t-trained for these kind of stuff while I'm just a girl big deal i got some info , and it's not even on Aogiri It's about Gourmet , I can give it to you just p-lease don't beat me . . _"_

 _" Your smell is what got you in trouble bitch. Jason thinks you smell kinda off , Say have you heard anything about . . . Kamishiro Rize ? "_

 _"_ The binge eater ? _"_

 _" Duh dumbass "_

 _"_ Well , I know she disappeared a few months ago _"_

 _" Wow really bitch ? I didn't know !_ _ **NO SHIT**_ _she ' disappeared ' genius. "_

 _He grabbed her arm and started twisting it_

 _"_ N-n-no stop please stop I'll tell you , I'll tell everything ! ! _"_

 _She screamed as he eventually let go of her ._

 _" I told you to stop crying about dumb shit , I didn't even break it "_

 _"_ B-b-but it hurts _" She said sniffing._

 _" Well too fucking bad bitch_ _ **GET OVER IT**_ _"_

 _" . . . . "_

 _" Com'n tell me the info rat , stop wasting my time you pathetic excuse of a ' spy' "._

' If I spill whole info about her they might kill me or drag em into deeper shit , better talk casual about it '

 _"_ Well I know that she was friends with Gourmet , I don't know their name but they had some connections and that she binge ate a lot . . What else ... Yeah someone said she likes books of Sen Takatsuki and that her favorite coffee was Italian Black _"_

 _" Do you really think we care what kind of coffee she liked dumbass ? "_

 _"_ Well you said to spill everything so I thought you'd like to know that _"_

 _Blue haired was silent for a few minutes._

 _Ayato's Thoughts :_

 _' I really didn't want to drag that bastard Jason into her case but this bitch leaves me no choice. She knows Rize was binge eater yet she hasn't informed the CCG to look that bitch Rize up. '_

 _" Say do you tell CCG everything you get cause if you do you should be fired by now " he says this while titling his head trying get something from her_

 _"_ Well I didn't tell them anything about Rize since you kinda . .Kidnapped me . . . _"_

 _* SLAP *_

 _'' What a pity I thought we were just becoming friends Y/N ~ , I guess you need a rougher hand , here's a little advice: the " people " at the top aren't softies like I am "_

 _" W-w-what , at-at the top ? W-what d-d-do you m-mean ?" She asked stuttering shaking in fear. He could feel her heart race going up her breath starting to become heavy -she started crying hot tears making her eye go numb from salty crystals._

 _In split seconds she feel into his knees . Begging him_ _ **not**_ _to involve the most feared Jason._

" P-p-l-lease Ayat-t-to **-** S-s-san , p-p-lease d-don't t-tell J-Jason " She said sniffing.

" _Don't tell Jason huh ?_ " He glanced at her with smirk lifting her chin up.

" _Oh what is it kitten are you scared? Hmm , my beating didn't scare you , yet you shake just after hearing his name_ " He leaned in just to pin her on the floor looking angrily into her deep E/C eyes.

Again her reply is a sniff . She was trying her best not to cry just to please the blue haired but she couldn't help to let out soft whines remembering that she might meet the **Jason.**

Remembering that Ayato hated disobedience she barley managed to reply.

" A-Ayato **-** S-san p-please d-d-don't p-please a-anything b-b-but that please "

 _ **" WELL THEN BITCH SPILL THE FUCKING INFO , DO IT OR I'LL DRAG YOU TO JASON MYSELF''**_

He punched her in her rib , soft * click * was heard .

He broke it.

 **"** _ **NOW WE GO AGAIN I PUNCH YOU, YOU CRY , THEN BEG . ENOUGH !**_ _ **GET THE FUCK UP I'LL DRAG YOU TO HIS ROTTEN CHAMBER GET THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING CUNT**_ _"_ He screamed as her started to drag her on the floor to exit with her hair.

" I'M A DOUBLE SPY ! Please don't take me to Jason Ayato -San !" She screamed in tears.

He stood there for a few moments analyzing fresh information, eventually he let go of her hair and stormed of , shutting the metallic door behind him.


End file.
